The Big Secret
by Tinker Ramone
Summary: Rory graduated Yale and moved to New York. She comes home for a break from the big city to find a little surprise. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. I am not sure how long I will make this. Enjoy! Lit. Complete
1. Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed?

She slowly walked towards the door, looking once at the ringing phone as she opened and shut the door behind her. The ringing followed her down the hallway of the dead apartment building. _'Why won't he let it be_.' Her mind repeated.

She had moved to New York 2 months ago. Shortly after arriving she got an apartment in a building that reminded her of Breakfast at Tiffany's. She just knew she was going to hear crazy parties from her neighbor Holly Golightly. Of course there was no kooky neighbor resembling Miss Hepburn. Instead it was a very dead apartment building with ghost lingering. In the 2 months she had been there she hadn't seen one human in the halls. Once she saw a kitten and it seemed to have disappeared shortly after her vision of it.

She had nabbed a job as a secretary at the New York Times, but was working her way up the ladder. Or so she had hoped. The only reason for moving to New York was to work up the ladder. If she failed she would certainly be lost. New York City wasn't the nicest of towns. It often made her think of a past relationship that she had long tried to erase. Memories are not easy to shove under the rug.

Memories of her last love seem to be getting the best of her. Logan had left her high and dry after graduation. He took a 'vacation' and forgot to tell her. That was what he had said in every phone message he had left in the last 2 months. She didn't dare answer the phone. Instead she let it ring until the answering machine got it. Screening her calls was the only way she could get past him. Actually speaking to him could have sent her over edge. That is why she had gotten her cell phone number changed. Only a selective few had it. Those who had it knew not to give it to Logan.

Rory was now headed to her mother's house for a visit. There was nothing like a trip to the small town to take her mind off of the big city and Logan. She missed seeing Lane and her mother. She could almost taste the coffee at Luke's trickling down her throat. That is exactly what she needed, a weekend of relaxation.

"Mom I'm home." She said as she entered her childhood home.

"Daughter!" her mother screamed scooping her up in a hug.

"Can't breath." She said hitting her mother on the back, "No really I am going to pass out."

" Sorry sweets it has been 2 months though. Turn around. Let me see you."

Rory turned around as she scrunched her face, "All my 2000 parts are still in place."

"I can see that. I am so proud. I can't believe my little girl is living in the Big Apple."

"New York is stressing me." She said as she collapsed on the couch, "There is a kitten in the building. Not a sign of a human though. It is really creepy." She said of her apartment.

"Why on earth does he do this?" Luke said as he burst in the door.

"Look who is here!" she said with caution and excitement.

"Rory…how good to see you." He patted her on the head and turned to Lorelei.

"Good to see you to, why are you patting me like a dog?"

"I am just giving you some affection." Luke said nervously.

"Who were you talking about when you came in?" Rory asked changing the subject off of her head patting.

"I wasn't talking about anyone." He said turning to Lorelei. "Have you told her?"

"Told me what?" she said getting up and following her mother to the kitchen.

"Bye Luke" Lorelei said as she looked through the fridge, "Your work here is done."

"This isn't my fault. You said you were going to tell her a month ago. Have you told her anything? Jeez." Luke shut the fridge as he spoke.

" I was waiting for the perfect time. Which would be now, I guess."

"HELLO I am right here! Can you please tell me what you are talking about?"

Rory went to her old room and opened the door. Lorelei and Luke following close behind.

"Why is there a crib in my room?" Rory said as she looked around at the baby clothes on her old bed.

"I was practicing?" Lorelei said as Luke looked at her in disbelief of what she just said.

"For what? Are you pregnant? I mean I would think having a kid the first time would have been good practice."

Rory then found an assortment of men's clothes hanging in her closet. As she looked through them she found lots of concert shirts and some button down shirts. Luke was pacing the hall as Lorelei tried her hardest to find an excuse for the things her daughter had found.

"Let's go to the living room and talk. I would have told you sooner if you would have warned me of your visit." She grabbed Rory's arm and drug her to the couch.

"Told me what sooner? You know living in the ghost apartment is seeming not so bad."

Rory sat on the couch and tried to figure out what she was about to be told. Nothing came to her mind. Nothing until his voice came from the front door.

"Lorelei is Luke here?" the familiar voice said as he stumbled in to the living room.

"What is he/she doing here?" was the words that were spoken as their eyes met.


	2. Rain, Rain Go Away

"Why do you get to ask why I am here?" Rory said jumping up from the couch.

"I live here that's why, I suppose no one told you." He said glaring at Lorelei and Luke.

"So this is what you guys have been acting like idiots for?" Rory walked out the backdoor leaving everyone behind.

"I guess Toby and I are your dirty little secret. I thought you guys were going to tell her before she came back. Remember the discussion we had a month ago when I moved in?"

"I didn't know she was coming this weekend, Jess. Honest." Lorelei said as she went after her daughter.

Rory sat on the porch in confusion. _'Why is he here? Is he alone? Why are there kid's clothes?'_ What was supposed to be a nice relaxing weekend was now more stressful than ever. Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered there last encounter. It had been at Luke and Lorelei's wedding 2 years before.

"_I hate this way more than you." Jess said as they locked arms._

"_I really don't think so," Rory glared at him as they waited for their queue._

"_Why do you hate me again? I've forgotten. It was after all me who poured my heart out to you and got shot down like a clay pigeon. So don't turn this around on me, we broke each others hearts end of story." _

_The music started and the doors opened. Rory had to hold back the tears as she put on the biggest smile she could. It was a wedding so tears were expected. As they reached the end of the aisle and Jess took his position next to Luke, Rory noticed his eyes were watery. Weather it was because of what was just said between the two or because of the wedding she would never know. Her mind was taken away from that as her mother walk down the aisle. _

_Later at the reception Rory and Logan were dancing. She remembered how uncomfortable she was being with Logan around Jess. It seemed to be a punch in the stomach to him. Logan left early and she was left sitting with Lane sipping wine and talking about what a beautiful bride her mother was. She thought Jess had long left. Part of her wished he had. _

"_Is this seat taken?" Jess said as he approached the girls. _

"_No. It is all yours." Lane replied getting up and leaving the two._

"_What do you want?" Rory glared at him as she sipped her wine._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Must be all of this magic in the air. Huh." He said with a smirk. "I never meant for us to be like this, Rory."_

_She leaned over and kissed him. He griped on to her as they kissed and then pulled away. Their eyes caught one another's. He was trembling. She was pretty sure she was too. _

"_Why did you do that?" he asked licking his lips. _

"_Wine makes me do stupid things." She grabbed her purse and jumped up from the chair. _

"_Rory, you can't just do that and then run away." His words seemed to tremble just as much as his hand as it griped her wrist._

_Looking down at his hand on her wrist she began to cry. She knew it wasn't the wine. It was Jess. He made her do stupid things. She looked around for her mom or Lane. She didn't see anyone but Babette and Patty pointing and gossiping. She could just hear the rumors they were already spreading. _

"_You can't tell me that you didn't feel it, Rory." Jess moved in closer to her grabbing her chin and looking in to her eyes. "There is so much you don't know. I want you to know it all. You just have to let me talk to you. At least let us be friends."_

"_I can't. Too much has happened Jess. I am not the same person. I am pretty sure you're not the same. I am sorry about the kiss. I am sorry about the broken heart. Most of all I am sorry I lost a good friend." She removed his hand from her chin and kissed his knuckles. "Bye Dodger."_

"_Bye Rory. My heart will no longer be your playground."_

_With that she ran to the back of the Inn. Leaning against a tree she began to cry. _

Her memory came to a close when a child's voice was heard.

"Hi I'm Toby. Are you a friend of daddy's?" Rory looked down to see a little boy with dark curly locks. His eyes were a deep brown. He climbed up on the swing next to her. She just stared at him in amazement. He was no older than 3 and he was wearing a pair of converse and a Ramones shirt.

"I'm Rory. Who is your dad?" she knew the answer.

Before the child could answer Lorelei walked out the door and scooped him up.

"I see you met my daughter Rory." She wiped off the dirt that was on his hands.

"She is pretty. Does she know daddy?" he looked back at Rory.

"Yes she knows daddy. Why don't you go tell him you met her?" She put him down on the ground.

"Ok. Bye Rory."

"Bye Toby." She said watching until he shut the door. "So is Kirk his daddy? Maybe Luke? Please tell me anyone but Jess."

"No can do. They moved in here with Luke and I about a month ago. Toby's mom left them a year before. Jess was scared to death of the single father in New York thing, so he came running to Luke. I was not too happy with it at first, and then I met Toby. Amazing kid. Jess is only staying here till he can get an apartment. He has 2 jobs and is trying to get a full time babysitter. Until then Toby is passed around from me to Luke to Sookie whoever is willing to help." Lorelei wiped the tears from Rory's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Last time you and Jess met up it didn't go to well. Plus I knew you would freak out."

"My ex-boyfriend is living in my old room with his 3 year old son. I am a little freaked yes. Not only is he an ex. He is the one the only JESS which you have always had a small homicidal love for, so yea. Freaking out right now." Rory got up from the swing. "Who else knows? Everyone I assume? Everyone, but me. Does Lane know?"

Lorelei nodded her head. "Look I need to get to the Inn. If you want you can come with me, that way you don't have to be here."

"Why didn't he move in with his mother? She lives here. Right?" Rory's confusion grew to anger.

"You know the answer to that. You met TJ. Jess would go nuts. He would be raising 2 kids." She laughed.

Inside the house Luke and Jess sat in silence. Toby was playing with a dump truck in the floor. The 2 men were in no way prepared for a Gilmore girl freak out.

"Do you think I should get a room at the Inn? I mean Toby and I can stay there till she leaves." Jess looked at Luke with a terrified look in his eyes.

"No I am sure they are working it out right now. You guys are adults now I am sure after her shock wears off she will be fine with it all."

"Rory? Huh. Are we talking about the same person? Luke she hates me. I don't want Toby to have to see her wrath on me." Jess took his son in his lap.

The door opened and the boys jumped. Rory walked in to the living room and sat next to Toby and Jess. Looking at Jess she smiled. She had never seen this side of him. He sat there holding Toby so close, playing with his curls.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" Jess snarled at Rory.

"It is different. You're different. That is all."

"Yea I have a kid, things change."

"I am going to the Inn. Bye kids play nice." Lorelei said as she ran out the door.

" I need to get back to the Diner." Luke said as he patted Toby on the head, "Watch this two Toby. They can be a handful."

"Bye Uncle Luke." Toby said hugging him.

As the door shut there was a blanket of silence. They just sat and stared. Toby climbed down to the floor and started playing with his dump truck. He was unphased by the confusion in the air. Rory watched him play for a few minutes. Smiling as she did.

"It must be nice being a kid. No worries. Everyone is your friend. The only time you get a broken heart is when a toy breaks and it can be repaired or replaced. You soon forget about it after a few hours anyway." She smiled at Toby as she spoke.

"I am sorry all of this was thrown at you. I thought they told you." Jess's face was sincere.

"It is ok. The shock is gone. I would love to hear the back story though."

"Short story or long story?"

"I have got all weekend." She smiled at him as she grabbed a pillow to cuddle with.

"Hey Toby go play in the room for a little bit. It is grown up time." The boy picked up his truck and hugged his dad, then headed to the room. "Well about 4 years ago. I met a wonderful, beautiful woman named Claire. After Toby was born she started acting funny. Things just fell apart. She rarely stayed at home. Then one day she left a note telling me she wanted no part of his life. She then signed all of her rights over to me. Toby never really knew her. It wasn't easy living in New York as a single dad without any family around. So one week I left Toby here with Luke and your mom. The next week I came to stay. That was the short version" he smirked.

"I'm sorry. That is just horrible. Poor kid. It must be rough having no mom."

"He never knew what a mom was, so it isn't really that hard for him. Huh. The first few weeks I had him totally alone I was like the guys in 3 Men and Baby. I figured it out though." He smiled as he looked at Rory.

There was silence in the room again. Rory was growing comfortable with him. She didn't know if this was good or bad. The next few hours were filled with cartoons and laughter. They didn't once fight. Rory was still in so much awe of Jess and Toby. She felt all of the anger melt away in the hours that passed.

4 hours later they headed to Luke's for some food. Toby insisted on holding Rory's hand. He was a very quiet child. He was very well behaved. As they walked down the roads of Stars Hollow they got looks from all of the town's people.

"We are to confusing for the towns gossip radar." Rory laughed as she watched Miss Patty run towards them.

"Rory! When did you get in to town?" She grabbed Rory and squeezed her.

"Today. Earlier. I needed a vacation." She replied noticing just how natural standing with Jess and Toby felt.

"Miss Patty." Toby tugged on her dress. "When are you going to teach me how to dance?"

"Ahh Jeez." Jess said kneeling down. "We have been through this Toby. Ballet is not for you."

"I want to dance!" Toby pouted.

"Toby I will teach you anytime." Miss Patty patted his head and walked off.

Rory giggled as Jess gave into his son. They walked in to the Diner and all eyes looked to the door. They stood in silence as Toby ran to Luke who was getting an order.

"Uncle Luke cake!" Toby said licking his lips.

Luke finished taking the order then picked Toby up. " No cake till after dinner."

The boy pouted as Luke sat him down on a stool. Rory and Jess sat on each side of Toby.

"This kid is mean. Don't let his innocent face deceive." Kirk said pointing at Toby. "Just yesterday he tied my shoe strings together in a knot. When I got up to leave. BAM. I fell to the ground. The whole place was laughing. I was in tears." His serious face made Rory laugh, "You laugh now, just wait till he does it to you. Or maybe someone you love?"

"Kirk he is 3 years old. I am just pretty damn proud he could tie the knots." Jess said messing up Toby's hair.

Rory giggled and started to think back to moments Jess and her had in the Diner. She smiled as she watched him laughing and smiling with his son. Toby looked so much like Jess it was like his own Mini Me. For a 3 year old he was pretty well versed. He could talk a lot clearer than most 3 year olds she had met. Which wasn't many. Sookie's kids. That is about it. She rarely saw her half sister Gigi.

Luke took Toby up to his office to take a nap. It was 5pm and he hadn't had one all day. Rory and Jess took a walk to the bridge.

"This is still my favorite place in Stars Hollow. I come out here to think. There are a lot of memories on this bridge."

"Yeah a lot of them." Rory said sitting down next to Jess.

"17 seems so long ago. Do you remember the basket sale? Dean looking all Jolly Green Giant and money less." Jess smirked as he remembered that day.

"How could I forget?" Rory smiled as she looked into the water.

It began to rain as they sat on the bridge. Both just sat and let the water wash away all of the anger and pain of the last few years. As the rain came down harder Rory giggled and moved closer.

"We are dumb huh?" Rory asked as she looked over through the rain at Jess.

"I guess you could say that."

"Want to go in out of the rain?"

"No, I want to let it wash it all away."

Rory smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there looking at the water hitting the lake. Rory closed her eyes tight and leaned back lying down on the bridge. It felt good to talk to Jess. No anger. No promises of a relationship. No hopes of one either. Just two friends letting the water wash away all of the bad. It was poetic.

"The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain." Jess said smirking at her.

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow" she said with her eyes still closed.

"I miss this."

"Me too."

"There is a song that reminds me of you. Haunted by the Pogues. Have you heard it?"

"Sid and Nancy soundtrack. Yep. I have heard it." Rory paused as she realized what song he was talking about. Her earlier thoughts of no hopes of a relationship suddenly felt like a lie. She missed Jess.

"I guess we should be headed back." Jess said as he jumped to his feet offering her his hand.

"Jess I can't do this." She got up with out his help and stared at him as the rain stopped.

"Do what, walk home? You can stay but I have to get back to Toby."

"Jess you know what I mean. THIS." she waved her hand around.

"Stand in the rain?" he asked with a smirk.

"You can't be that blind." She grew angry at his game.

"Rory don't glare at me like that. I really don't know what you're talking about." Jess said knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"I'm going to my mom's. I guess I will see you there later."

She walked down the bridge as the rain started up again. This time so hard it sounded like a thousand people running down the bridge. Through the noise of the rain and the thunder she heard Jess.

"I still love you." He said in to the rain. Hoping for some clue that she heard him. He got nothing. He walked back to Luke's to get Toby. Forgetting he was drenched in water.

"There is a shower at home you know." Luke chuckled.

"Yes." Jess said as he ran up the stairs to get Toby.

"I am just glad you survived the rain. Most wild animals look up and drown in it."

"I am not listening anymore."

"Next time we can maybe hold hands and skip in it." Luke laughed as he wiped down the tables.


	3. Out to the Inn

They had successfully avoided one another for the remainder of the night. Rory stayed at Lane's, nothing like girls night to calm her nerves. Most of the night she talked about Jess and her confusion over him. She talked about Logan's calls and how she was through with him. They talked until early morning. As Rory drifted off she remembered the song Jess had referred to earlier. Trying to remember the words she fell asleep.

"_Grab my hand." Jess said as he reached for her._

"_Just let me fall." She was dangling off of the side of a cliff._

"_Never." Jess then grabbed her arm and pulled her up. _

_Rain fell around them. They were now surrounded by water and they were on what seemed to be the bridge, except there was no land in site. They lay back on the bridge. The water rose around them. Rory became afraid and held on to Jess._

"_Don't let me go. I don't want to drown." Rory cried into his chest._

"_I've got you. You will be just fine. Lets talk about music." He started humming in her ear._

"_What are you humming? It sounds familiar."_

"_Haunted by the Pogues. Have you heard it?"_

"_Yes. I have."_

"_It has always reminded me of you."_

"_Get up!" Rory said shaking him._

"Jess Get up!" Luke said holding Toby on one hip.

"I hear you. I am up. Jeez" Jess sat up in the bed and looked around.

"It is 8am don't you work on your article for the Magazine today?"

"Yes. Not at 8am, but yes I do." Jess got out of his bed and scratched his head.

"We are going to have a little talk. Come with me." Luke said exiting the room.

"We are going to have a little talk." Jess mocked Luke as he followed.

They walked to the kitchen and Jess sat down beside Luke. Toby was eating cereal.

"I have marshmallows daddy. See?" Toby held up a clover from his Lucky Charms.

"I want some marshmallows too." Jess said grabbing the box and eating some out it. "So what are we talking about? You probably already figured out. I know where babies come from." Jess smirked at Luke.

"Where do they come from daddy?" Toby said with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you when your older." He awkwardly answered.

"Lets go to the living room and leave Toby to his Lucky Charms." Luke said leading the way.

They sat on the couch and Luke sighed. Jess hated when Luke tried to have heart to hearts and this was looking like one of those talks. He slouched down on the couch as he waited for Luke to speak. A few minutes later Jess was dozing off and Luke finally spoke.

"I know that you and Rory are really confused. Being shoved together like this for the weekend doesn't help. Rory has requested that you go stay at the Inn. Lorelei has already got a room ready for you. Toby can stay here, we have his crib and stuff."

There was a long pause.

"It's a play pen not a crib." Jess replied.

"So are you ok with this?"

"I sort of have no choice. Toby will be coming with me. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sorry. You will be able to work tonight at the diner to close right?"

"I'll be there with bells on."

"Your sarcasm doesn't have to start up again just cause Rory is here. You are doing really good Jess. Don't go throw it all away on the past. Toby needs you." Luke patted Jess on the back and walked away.

Jess sat and thought to himself. _'Don't throw it all away on the past? Is that what I am doing? Damn it Rory.' _He got up and walked to the kitchen. Toby had finished his cereal and was trying to shove the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Let me help you with that." Jess grabbed the bowl from his toddler's hands and put it in. "We are going to stay at Lorelei's Inn for a few days. It is going to be lots of fun. They have cable with lots of cartoons. Michel and Sookie will be there. I know how much you love the crazy French guy."

"Is Rory going to be there?" Toby said jumping up in his dads lap.

"We won't be seeing a lot of her. She is really busy while she is in town."

"Oh. I like her." Toby said jumping down. "Can I bring toys?"

"Yeah go get them. Pack them in your backpack. I will take care of your clothes."

Toby scurried off to collect his things. Jess sat in the kitchen thinking. _'Damn it Rory. The kid likes you and now you just bail. What was I thinking?' _Jess walked into the bedroom to pack.

Rory had just woken up at Lane's. It seems Zach decided to play drums. Rory rolled over and covered her head. Lane was screaming at him to stop. Some rant about never touching her drums, the respect of a fellow musician. Rory giggled as she listened. She left shortly after waking up. Then she headed to her moms. She had asked the night before if her mom could arrange for Jess to stay at the Inn. She was feeling sort of bad about it now. She hoped he was gone by the time she got there. Pulling up she spotted his car and sighed.

She went in to the house and headed straight up the stairs to her mothers room.

"We are almost packed princess." Jess said to her as he walked into the living room.

"Jess don't be like this, I just thought it would be best."

"Ok. Well it was a lovely visit we had yesterday hope to do it again in the next 3 years."

"Jess I just can't get involved. Not with you. Not now."

"Who was asking you to get involved? We had a moment Rory it doesn't mean I want to get back together. I am sorry I brought up the song. I am sorry I said anything to upset you. Just stop trying to be Miss Innocent. You know it started with me running, now every time we meet it is the other way around." Jess stormed off to the bedroom with Rory following.

"We are still friends Jess. I just didn't think it was wise for us to be under the same roof. That is all."

"Shh." Jess put his finger to his mouth and glared, "I don't like to yell around Toby. It upsets him. Now please just let me go."

Toby came running out to greet them at the door. He hugged Rory and she smiled. He drug her into the room and pulled a picture out of a book. He handed her a picture. It was of her and Jess. She looked at it confused. It was from the wedding.

"Daddy said you were an angel. I asked who you were and he said an angel." The boy looked so proud that he figured out she was the same girl in the picture. "Give it back now." He took it and put it in a book on the bed.

"Howl? You found my copy and took it?" Rory laughed as she tried to change the subject off of what the little boy had just said.

Embarrassed Jess just nodded.

"Well I will let you get back to packing." She walked out of the room smiling about what the boy had just said and thinking of the night before in the rain. She remembered what Jess said as she walked away. A smile lit up her face and she turned to look at Jess.

"What are you staring at me like that for?"

"I heard you last night. When I was walking away."

"What are you talking about?" he said with a guilty face.

"I do too," she said walking away.

Jess smiled as she walked away. _'Why do we have to do this?' _he thoughtto himself.

Later that evening Jess was at the Inn on his laptop finishing his article for A.P. magazine. He was lucky enough to score a job writing reviews on albums. There was a knock on the door and he looked over to make sure Toby was still asleep. He had just laid down for his nap. Before he could get to the door there was an envelope shoved under the door. Footsteps were heard walking away. He opened the door and no one was there. He bent down and looked at the envelope. He smiled and sat back down on the bed.

The envelope read:

_To: Dodger _

_Fr: An old friend_

He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her handwriting was so delicate. He smiled and leaned back. The letter read:

_Dodger, _

_I am sorry we have gotten off on the wrong foot. It seems we are always too stubborn to realize how much the other really cares. I would like to meet for dinner tonight. Mom said she would watch Toby. I do not want anything other than conversation and the company of an old friend. I will be at Luke's at 9pm. Luke said he would cook us a dinner then leave. I heard you were going to be there closing anyway. _

_Love Always, _

_Rory_

_P.S._

"_You got a way of walking  
You got a way of talking  
And there's something about you  
And now I know I never ever  
Want to be without you" I do like that song. _

Jess got up out of the bed and ran to find something to wear. Toby woke up as his father was in the bathroom fixing his hair. Toby walked in and looked up at his dad funny. Jess picked him up and sat him on the counter.

"Are you going to see the Angel?" Toby asked.

Jess looked at his son in disbelief, "Yes I am. What gave it away?"

"You look to pretty!" the child laughed.

"Thanks kiddo. Your going to Aunt Lorelei's and Uncle Luke's tonight."

"Can I go to the Diner? I want to see Kirk."

"Why?" Jess said with confusion.

"He owes me a dollar."

"What for?"

"He said he would give me one if you and Rory liked each other."

"Oh did he? How do you know you won?" Jess laughed

"Cause you smell funny and look pretty. Boys don't do that."

"This from a boy who wants to learn ballet."

Toby smiled and jumped down.

'_This was going to be one hell of a night.'_ Jess thought to himself.


	4. Old Game New Face

Rory was at her mothers getting ready for her dinner date. She looked herself over and over. Putting on her lipstick she smiled. _'I hope he shows up.'_ She walked over to the closet where her clothes once were. Looking at Jess's clothes she laughed. _'He lives where I grew up, this is too odd.' _She heard the front door open and she hurried to shut the door and make it to the kitchen.

"Rory! Oh daughter of mine! Where are you?" her mother sang walking through the door.

"Here I am." She said almost out of breath.

"Do you always run a marathon before a date?"

"Hush." She grinned.

The phone began ringing both girls just ignored it. They went to the living room to listen to the message. The voice was unexpected. Rory fell to the couch.

"Miss Dane's this is Logan. I have been searching for Rory for a while now. Emily said she was there for the weekend. So here I am in Stars Hollow. If you see her let her know I am here in town. Umm…maybe you shouldn't mention it at all. Thanks."

"No, No, No." Rory said as she sunk into the couch.

"No honey, this could have a happy ending."

"Happy ending? He is here in this shoebox town, how could he miss me?"

"We could disguise you." Her mother shrugged.

"How did Grandma know I was here? You know she has been trying to get me back with Logan."

"Sorry it sort of slipped. It has been months; I figured she had moved on. At least he could have."

Rory thought about Logan and the last time she saw him.

_It was after graduation at a party at the Gilmore's house. They danced. They drank. They talked. Poof he was gone. When she called he never answered. Colin and Finn said he had left for Sweden. His parents said he was in Hawaii. None of the stories added up. She saw him one night with a blonde girl at an expensive restaurant. When she walked over to him he froze. She took a cup of water and threw it at him. She then stormed away._

_The phone messages came pouring in. She avoided answering her cell phone until finally she had the number changed. Emily had given him her home number. Logan was charming and sly. The very things she loved about him were the very things she loathed. He had changed her in so many ways. She had become what she was raised to never be, her grandparents. Her mother and her grew apart in the first few years of her relationship. After her mothers wedding she and Logan had really grown apart. She couldn't out her finger on the problem. He just wasn't right anymore. She was growing and he was still the same. Her mother and her were stronger than ever though and this she was happy about. So the messages came every other day. Logan pleaded that he was wrong not to tell her about vacation and his old friend Jennifer. He sounded down right pathetic. She hated that he was trying so hard. It was truly over. Why couldn't he just let it be?_

"Rory?" Her mom said with concern.

"I am fine. Just thinking." Rory got up and headed over to the door.

"Be careful. Two hot headed boys out walking the same streets, could be a bad combo."

"I know. I see lots of Westside Story comments coming. I have to go."

"At least you know where your heart is in all of it, right?"

Rory shut the door and walked to her car. _'Do I know where my heart is?'_

Jess was wiping down the counter in the diner as Toby ran around in circles. Luke was cooking in the back and mumbling to himself.

"Kid you are going to get sick. Why don't you take a break?" Jess said grabbing Toby from the floor.

"I'm not sick. I got a dollar!" Toby said holding it in Kirk's face.

"You are a bad winner." Kirk growled.

"Aren't you the guy who carries a trophy around to wave around in Lorelei's face every year after winning the Dance Marathon?" Jess threw in Kirks face.

" I want to dance!" Toby jumped down and started standing on his tiptoes.

"Jeez. No you don't." Jess said grabbing the boy and sitting him on the counter.

"I use to want to do ballet. I was pretty good at it too. Then one-day mother said no son of hers would be a fairy. I then joined football. A few blows to the head and I dropped out. Mother was so proud though. I was her little man." Kirk smiled. "Look at how well I turned out. You should teach him football."

"Toby tomorrow I am going to talk to Patty about those dance lessons." Jess looked at the boy grinning.

"Really? YAY!" Toby hugged his dad.

"You will regret it. Football is were the men go." Kirk said exiting the diner.

Jess gave Toby a rag and he wiped down a few tables. Of course he got distracted after 3 tables. Toby danced around to the music Jess had playing on the boom box. The bell rang as someone entered the diner. Jess turned to look at the person who entered.

"We are closed man, sorry I didn't turn the sign." Jess looked at the man trying to figure out where he had seen him.

"Oh that is ok. I am actually looking for someone. Aren't you Tess?"

"Jess." Jess said as it hit him, "Your Logan. I remember you from the wedding."

"I was looking for Rory. She has been avoiding me because of a misunderstanding."

"Ahh. Well I haven't seen her tonight." Jess stated.

"Well let her know I was here." Logan turned to walk away as Toby ran over to him.

"Rory is pretty. She likes daddy I got a dollar." He waved the dollar up at Logan.

"I see." Logan exited the diner in confusion.

Rory was walking up to the door as Logan came out. She panicked and wanted to run. Instead she was the first to speak.

"Go home Logan. I am through with us. I thought I made that clear." She gruffly said.

"Rory let me explain. I needed a vacation away from us. So I took Jennifer out a few times. Nothing happen. It just proved to me that I never needed a vacation at all. You mean so much to me. I am here to make it up to you." Logan then took her and kissed her.

Toby was looking out the window as it happened, "Daddy he is kissing Rory!"

"Toby get down off the table and stop watching. We need to close up and get back to the Inn." Jess said as he glanced up at the two outside.

"What on earth was that? Logan you can't cheat on me and then tell me you only cheated on me to find out if I was worth your time. This is crazy. I have a date. If you would excuse me." She pushed by him and he grabbed her.

"Listen. I love you Rory. Ace don't break it all off." He held her shoulders looking deep in her eyes, " We have known each other for 3 years now. I have had my ups and downs but you always take me back. Always. So lets just get past all of the fighting."

"Jess the food is in the kitchen. When Rory gets here you can bring it out." Luke said walking out of the kitchen.

"There will be no Rory tonight." Jess fumed waving at the window.

"What is he doing here? She hates him." Luke looked at the image through the window.

"Well if that is hating him I would hate to know how it was when she loved him. I am through with this, can Toby stay with you guys tonight?"

Luke nodded and Toby ran over to him, "Do I give Kirk the dollar back?"

Jess kissed Toby on the head, "Be good for Luke. I will see you tomorrow."

"Don't be sad daddy." Toby said hugging Jess.

"I am not sad just tired. See you tomorrow." Jess hated lying to Toby.

"Logan let go. I need to be somewhere." She dusted his hands off of her and moved around him only to dodge the door.

"Sorry I was just leaving." Jess said storming to his car.

"Jess what is wrong? I am ready for dinner. Did you not want to have dinner? Did you not get my letter?"

"I got it. I also got the message from the diner window. Good night Rory." He walked around the corner.

"Good Bye Logan!" she said before running after Jess.

Jess was getting into his car. He stopped and closed his eyes as she approached him.

"No Rory!" he leaned his head back and screamed.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Jess he was pressing himself on me. I don't want to be with him. You have got to listen!"

"I have a 3 year old son. I am not a teenager. I will not play these games with you. I will not let you play musical chairs with my heart. Not this time Rory." Jess started the car and shut the door and rolled down the window.

Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks, "We were going to have dinner. It was going to be nice. Please."

"Go home Rory!" Jess said as he sped away.

'_Bye Rory. My heart will no longer be your playground.' __The words from the wedding echoed in her head. _


	5. Just An Old Friend

Jess pulled up to the Inn and let out a sigh. It was hard watching her in the rearview mirror crying on the street. He hated this. The whole thing angered him. _'Why did I let her do this again? Luke is right. I can't throw it all away on the past.' _Jess walked up the stairs of the Inn and felt like he was going to break down. He quickly turned and walked back down to the kitchen. Sookie was cleaning up and getting ready to head home.

"Hey." Jess said making his presence known.

"Oh. Jess you scared me." Sookie jumped as she turned to see him.

"Can I have some leftovers?" he asked quietly.

"Sure sweetie. There is enough for you and Toby both." She started putting food out on plates.

"No, one plate. Just me." Jess sat down on a stool, "Is Rory still dating Richie Rich?"

"I am guessing you mean Logan? No. He left her after graduation. She said last she saw of him he was with another girl and there were no words exchanged. Why?" Sookie handed him the plate and waited for the answer.

"He is here. They seem pretty together." Jess took the plate from her hand. "Thanks Sook. You are a doll."

"No sweat kid." She watched him leave the kitchen and frowned.

A few minutes later Michel walked in the door. "Why are you making that face?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Jess seems so sad. Logan and Rory are back together. Poor guy." She was cleaning up the last bit.

"Rory is standing in the lobby. She wanted to see him. He told me not to let her upstairs. This is where you fall into place." He motioned for her to go with him.

"Rory!" Sookie ran to her and hugged her, "Jess is pretty shook up. He said you and Logan were back together. Although he called him Richie Rich, which made me, laugh. Jess has such a funny sense of humor. I can actually see Logan as Richie Rich. He would have done a lot better than the Culkin kid did; of course making a cartoon into live action is silly in the first place. When I first met Jess I thought that kid is a mess, but now he is a father and a good guy. Always telling me jokes. Clever names for everyone." She rambled on and on.

"Sookie, Michel won't let me up stairs. He says Jess requested that I not go up to see him." She interrupted the rambling.

"Michel is busy in the kitchen with me. He won't even know." She winked grabbing Michel's arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

"I am afraid of that boy! He will surely go mad. Tomorrow when he sticks rat poison in my coffee you are going to be held responsible!" Michel whined.

Rory laughed and ran up the stairs. She held a bottle of wine and glasses in her hand. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She put the wine and glasses down on the ground. Leaning against the door to see if she could hear anything. Jess opened the door and she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at her.

"I was worried. I was making sure you were still alive in there."

"I am upset not suicidal. How absurd. I guess you can come in." he motioned for her to enter.

Rory got up and picked up the wine and glasses. She sat them down on the nightstand and tried opening the wine. She finally got it opened and poured a glass for Jess and herself. Handing him the glass she smiled.

"Two old friends talking over wine." She sat down on the bed motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Rory I really want to be alone. Thanks for the wine though." He chugged the glass.

"I just want to talk. You don't even know the Logan story. You think you do, but you don't. Please just let me talk." She grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the bed beside her.

Several minutes of silence passed before she finally spoke. Taking a sip of wine she started her story. She started off telling him about how different she was around Logan. How her mother and her had a huge fight and didn't speak for months. He nodded as he remembered Luke telling him the stories. She finally got up to date and told him how Logan just disappeared after graduation.

"…and now he is here. Trying his hardest to win me back. That is what you saw through the window of the diner. Toby said you were mad and he is afraid he lost a dollar?" She leaned back on the bed and looked at the half empty wine bottle.

"Your not with him? No plans on it?" Jess asked afraid of the answer.

"No we are done. He just left. He watched me chase after you and finally got the clue." She smiled as he leaned back on the pillow next to her.

"I am not good at this, sorry." He laughed at his over reaction.

Jess turned his head and watched as she closed her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly. She smiled. Then he caressed her hair not knowing why he felt the way he did about her. With Claire it had been different. She was so in charge and it just seemed that they were together out of loneliness. After Toby was born there was never another women. He often thought he should find someone new, but figured it wasn't worth the heartache to his son if it didn't work out. Now looking at Rory a different fear came over him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked looking at him in a daze.

"Toby." He said shyly.

"He is fine. Luke took him home. He was trying to dance in the street. Luke decided to carry him the rest of the way home." She laughed.

"No not now. I was just thinking about women. Whoever I am with has to like Toby. Toby has to like them. They have to understand that he is always first. He is the only person I have actually given into. I love that kid more than myself. Even if he does want to dance in the street like Kevin Bacon in Footloose." He smirked and looked at Rory.

"He is going to be a brilliant dancer. You just wait and see."

"Or he could grow out of it." Jess got up and walked over to his bags.

"I really like Toby. He is so much like you; I bet you were just like him when you were a kid. That is before the James Dean 'Rebel Without A Cause' thing happened." She sat up and watched Jess as he pulled something out of his bag.

"This is for you." He handed her a notebook, "There are letters from over the years in there. I never had the nerve to send them. You don't have to read them all. Just skim through them. It is sort of a journal. I just decided to use you as the person I was writing to." He walked in to the bathroom and started a shower.

Rory curled up on the bed and flipped through. Finding one entry that caught her eye. There was a baby picture stuck to the page with a paper clip. She assumed it was Toby and looking on the back she was proved right. He was so tiny. The page was scribbled you could barely read it.

_Dear Rory, _

_The day finally came. Toby Henry Mariano was born. My son. Wow. I am a bag of emotion right now. I wish you could see him. He is so tiny and grips on to me like no one has ever done. For the first time in my life I feel needed. Claire is already complaining. This has changed her for the worse. Toby and Claire came home about 2 days ago. She hasn't been here much of the time. Luckily my friend John has been watching Toby while I work. I am so alone. This is so hard. Maybe she will snap out of it and come home to her family. _

_You're always on my mind. I wish we were on better terms. I hope one day you do get to read this and meet Toby. He would love you. _

_Jess_

She flipped through till she found an invite to her mothers wedding. She smiled as she read his thoughts on it.

_Luke has made me best man. Who would have thought this would happen? Over the years I have always kept in touch with him. He was one of the first people even before my mom to see Toby. Toby is a year old now. I am hoping to bring him to the wedding. Although Luke thinks it will be a bad idea. He doesn't want to freak everyone out and take the spot light off the bride. I guess I can understand that, I am sort of surprised that Lorelei didn't demand someone else to be the best man. I bet you will be gorgeous in your bride's maid dress. Who knows we might get to talk, like friends. Love makes you act weird doesn't it? When will we learn? I am 21 now and I feel like I am 50. Claire has really lost it. I'd rather not write about her though. She makes everything seem so fake._

She flipped through till she found a picture of the wedding. 

_Claire is gone. She left me. She said she wanted nothing to do with Toby. How heartless. I am feeling more and more like I gave birth to him. How can she look at him and reject him? I wanted to tell you about all of this. You just wouldn't listen. You are just so happy with Richie Rich. Which is good. One of us should be happy in love. I am so scared. How am I going to be a single father? I have to work. I barely make enough to make ends meet. Here Toby is in front of me playing in his playpen. What a beauty my son is. I am still in awe out how much like me he looks. No sign of Claire. I think that made her angry. I was right about how good you were going to look in your dress. Blue always looked good on you. Brings out your eyes. Those eyes haunt me, in a good way. Your mom sent me the pictures today. She kept forgetting to send them. A year later I get them. Lorelei is funny. Crazy more like it._

Tears fell from her eyes as she read on. She felt so bad for Toby and Jess. How could a mother leave her son? Jess was braver than she remembered maybe it was the father in him. He was fearless when it came to his kid. She flipped through to the last few pages.

_I am living with your mom. This is crazy. Here I am living in Rory Gilmore's room. I feel dirty. Toby found your picture and asked who you were. I told him you were an angel, untouchable and always there. I keep it tucked in your copy of Howl I found it in your room. I am holding on to it for safekeeping._

"Find anything interesting in there?" Jess stood in front of her in a robe.

"A few things." She smiled back at him.

" I really need to get to sleep. Toby and I have a big day with my Mom tomorrow. Which means I have to deal with baboon man TJ." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah I should go." She got up and realized all of the wine she had drunk. The bottle was now empty. "I think I need some coffee to sober up."

"Just stay here. I will sleep on top of the covers, you can sleep underneath."

"Thanks." She was embarrassed at how much she had drunk.

They awkwardly lay down on there sides of the bed. Rory under the covers Jess on top covered by a thin blanket. Rory reached for the lamp by the bed and turned it off. The darkness fell upon them and both were still. Rory turned facing Jess.

"Good night Jess."

"Good night Angel." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

The next morning Jess woke up and Rory was gone. A note was by the bed, and his notebook left in her place.

_Jess, _

_I left early this morning as you can see. I had to get back to New York. Please don't take this the wrong way. Saying goodbye would have been too hard. I had a nice night and I am glad we are back on talking terms. See you soon. _

_Rory_

"What are you running from Gilmore?" Jess threw the paper on the floor.


	6. You Can't Make An Omelet Without Eggs

4 Months later.

"You are not carrying the weight on your side." Luke complained.

"Luke we have one more flight of stairs this couch isn't getting any lighter with your complaining." Jess said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Why again didn't you get movers?" Luke asked moving up the stairs.

"You told me it was pointless and I should save the money. Jeez do you not remember that?" Jess said as they finally reached the room of his new apartment.

Lorelei and Toby were sitting on the floor of his new room when they heard the men burst in. Toby ran down the hall screaming his dad's name. Lorelei followed.

"Stop calling me that Toby. You call me dad you know that." Jess said as he collapsed on the sofa.

Toby jumped on top of him knocking the air out of him, "Dad is Jess. Jess is Dad." He followed his statement with a laugh.

"This is all your fault Luke." Jess glared at Luke.

"My fault? If you weren't a pain in my ass I wouldn't have to scream your name every 5 minutes. Then the boy would be calling you Dad. I would also have my sanity."

They had been at each other's throats for the last 4 hours of moving. Luke being just as sarcastic as Jess. Toby running around their feet screaming his dad's name and Lorelei trying to catch him. Jess was just happy to finally have a home of his own in Stars Hollow. It was a nice two-room apartment. There was a big living room and the kitchen was just the right size. Toby was thrilled to have his own room. He kept telling the landlord over and over about how he had never had his own room. He was soon going to be 4 and a room of his own was very important.

"Luke and I better get going. We have to pick Rory up at the bus station in a few hours." Lorelei said giving the 2 boys a hug. "Anything you want me to tell her?"

"No Lor, I don't. Now stop asking me. I haven't talked to her since she left a few months ago and I really don't want to deal with it. She is a friend, if she wants to see me she can stop by, if not stay away." Jess said walking them to the door.

"We will tell her that you asked her to stop by and give you kisses and hugs. Bye." Lorelei ran out the door and hid behind Luke." Luke is big. He towers above you Jess. Don't come any closer."

"Just tell her I said Hi and Toby and I are doing good." Jess said to her rolling his eyes.

It had been 4 months and Rory had only sent one post card. It was addressed to Toby. It had a picture of a boy ballerina on it. The letter on the back read:

_I hope dance class is as much fun as you hoped._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Rory_

Jess had laughed when he read it. Toby had been very excited about the card. It was a boy not a girl, that thrilled him. Toby's birthday was in just a few days. Jess had planned a huge party right in the middle of town for him. Lorelei and Sookie were getting all of the decorations and Sookie of course was cooking the food. He wanted it to be a special event for Toby. It was the first happy birthday he had ever had. Surrounded by family and friends. Jess was very proud to see his boy so happy.

"Dad is Rory coming to see us?" Toby looked up at Jess who was unpacking.

"Maybe, I am sure she will be at your party. Don't worry." Jess said trying to smile.

"I bet Kirk a dollar that she would be." Toby scurried off to unpack his room.

Jess spent the rest of the day getting the apartment in order. Toby had fell asleep in his new bed. It was a racecar bed. Luke bought it for him after Toby and him went to the store one day. Luke couldn't say no to Toby as he screamed he wanted a big boy bed. Jess didn't blame the kid. He had been sleeping in his playpen his whole life. Everyone made him feel even worse by calling it a crib. Now Jess could finally afford to give him a real bed and more importantly a real room for it.

Rory was moving back in with her mother for a while. She couldn't stand living in New York all alone. The few friends she had made were not really friends at all. She decided to get a job as an editor for a publishing company. She could do that from home. Which was what she needed right now. Stars Hollow. She had planned on moving out in a few months, maybe moving to Boston. Rory was excited about her return home.

"Rory!"  
"Mom!"

"Let me look at you!" Lorelei inspected her daughter.

"You really have to trust I would tell you if I was missing a body part."

Luke looked at them as the 2 Lorelei girls hugged and chatted. Then Rory ran to him and hugged him tight. She always liked the way Luke hugged back. He gave big manly hugs that made her feel like a small kid.

"So how are Jess and Toby?" Rory asked grabbing her bags.

"We just moved them into their own place. That kid is so excited. He talked Luke into getting him a racecar bed. I have never seen a kid so excited about his own room. Jess seems even more excited. The Mariano boys never looked happier." Lorelei said as she helped carry Rory's bags

"That is good. Really good." Rory trailed off.

When they arrived at her mom's house Rory ran to her bedroom. All of Jess's stuff was cleared away. Not a trace of him left. She frowned. She had sort of hoped he would leave something behind. She looked on her dresser and found her copy of Howl. There was no note inside. The picture Toby had showed her was gone. She smiled. She started unpacking and then stumbled upon a few things Jess had left. A few books and a few CDs.

The next day she packed up all of his stuff and headed to the diner. She was not sure what to expect. Hoping for the best she smiled.

"Kirk if you don't want potato's in your potato salad you don't order the potato salad!" Jess screamed at Kirk.

"Fine I will get a cheese omelet with out the egg." Kirk changed his order.

"So you want a bunch of melted cheese?" Jess scoffed.

"Yes I do Mariano." Jess glared at Kirk and looked as if he was about to punch him, "Sir Mr. Mariano sir." Kirk said backing away to sit at a table instead of the counter.

Jess turned around and told Caesar his order. Caesar laughed. Jess began wiping down the tables as the bell rang. He looked up to see Rory. He smiled and remembered how awkward this was going to be. He hadn't a clue what ground they were standing on if any. He walked towards the door and held it for her. She was carrying a box full of books and CDs.

"I hear your back in town for awhile Gilmore." Jess said grabbing the box. "What is this?"  
"This is all of the things you left behind in my room. Wow that sounded weird. It is true though. I figured you didn't leave them as presents." She held up a book by Hemingway.

"No I wouldn't have left such good things to you Miss Gilmore. Thanks." He smirked and put the box behind the counter. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." She said sitting at the counter. "I heard you got a place. I would love to see it. Mom told me Toby was really excited." She smiled.

"Yep. The boy is flipping over it. Luke bought him a racecar bed. I am sure you already know though." He looked at her as she nodded. "Miss Patty is teaching him ballet. He loved the card you sent. He actually hung it up on the fridge this morning." Jess seemed very happy. After a few more moments just gazing at each other, Kirk broke the gaze.

"Where is my omelet?" he said annoyed.

"Your c-h-e-e-s-e is coming up." Jess said making sure to emphasize cheese.

Jess threw the plate down and waited for what he knew was next, "This is just cheese. I ordered an omelet."

"You ordered a cheese omelet without egg. Which is cheese!" Jess yelled as other's looked at him.

Kirk started to refuse it then saw that Jess was mad, "Yum. I really do like this. I must tell Lulu." Kirk shoved the cheese in his mouth and smiled.

"I see nothing ever changes." Rory laughed.

A few minutes later Luke and Toby came running into the diner.

"Tag your it!" Luke said running up the stairs.

Toby stopped and stared at Rory, "You're here!"

"I am!" she said hugging him.

"Daddy said we might not see you."

"Why would you say that Jess?" she asked knowing why.

"Daddy was sad. You never.." Toby was cut off by Jess.

"Toby you better go check on Uncle Luke. He might have killed over after that sprint up the stairs." Jess said wiping off the counter.

"I will be 4 on Saturday. Today is Thursday." Toby ran up the stairs.

An awkward silence fell over Rory and Jess. Rory felt bad for the way she had left a few months ago. She just knew it would be easier. That didn't explain why she hadn't written or called. Jess wiped down the counter and waited for Luke to come down so he could leave.

"Mom told me about Toby's party. It sounds like a big festival rather than a party. I am sure he will love it." She smiled.

"Well the boy is loved slightly more than I am in this town. Everyone wants to help out. Taylor has found away to work a fundraiser into it. Which is nuts, but whatever."

"Leave it to Taylor." She giggled.

Luke ran down the stairs with Toby following close behind.

"You have to see my room!" Toby said grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her to the door.

"Am I free to leave?"

"After you explain to me why Kirk is eating cheese." Luke looked at Kirk confused.

"He wanted a cheese omelet with out the egg." Jess laughed.

"That is just cheese."

"Which is the question you just asked right?" Jess smirked.

"I will just leave it at that." Luke said walking away.

Toby had drug Rory outside. She picked him up and smiled. He had gotten bigger in the last 4 months. It was crazy how that worked. She barely knew the boy and had missed him. Jess stepped outside and smiled at Rory and Toby.

"You have dance class boy." Jess said taking Toby from Jess, "Then Grandma and TJ are taking you for the night remember?"

"Darn. I wanted to show Rory my room." Toby frowned. "Don't you want to show her your room and bed Jess?"

"Stop calling me that." He blushed a little and they began to walk towards Miss Patty's.

"Will you show her? Please daddy!" Toby looked up at Jess with a pouty face.

"If Rory wants to see I will show her your room. Yes." Jess kissed Toby on the head as he put him down.

"I would love to see!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then. I will be taking her to the apartment. You better behave for Grandma. Ok? I don't want to hear any disaster stories about T.J. Ok?"

"Yes Sir." Toby kissed his dad and ran up to his classmates.

Jess and Rory walked to the apartment building. They barely spoke a word there. Rory asked what she should by Toby for his birthday and Jess answered with a simple whatever you want. They talked about the birthday party plans and how Kirk was going to be dressed as a clown. They laughed at the image. They finally reached the apartment and Jess led Rory up the stairs. He opened the door and let her walk in first.

"Nothing big. We are just glad to have a place of our own." Jess said as he led her through the apartment. He showed her around then brought her to Toby's room. His room had blue walls and lots of toys. She smiled as she turned on the light and noticed the bed she had heard so much about. "He loves that bed. One night and he already thinks it is heaven." Jess showed her Toby's bookshelf and dresser. Then lead her back to the living room.

"I am so happy for you guys. This place is really nice." She smiled as she walked back into the living room glancing at his room. "Let me see your room."

"No it is not really unpacked. The bed is set up only cause Lorelei did it. She insisted that I have a king's bed. Which sounds as stupid coming out of my mouth as it did hers." He looked at Rory as she tried to peek her head in. "Ok come on." He led her into the room. His bed was a canopy bed. Black curtains lined it. He had pin striped blankets and sheets. There were 2 bookcases that reached the ceiling. They were full of books. Rory's eyes grew big as she walked toward the books. She ran her hand over the spines and closed her eyes. Smiling she turned to Jess.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jess asked confused.

"I have never seen anything that was yours before. I mean I have never really seen your own space." She smiled.

"I guess not." He said scratching his head. "How bout I cook you dinner tonight?"

Rory's eyes got big as she nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

Hours later after dinner they sat watching Almost Famous. She was cuddled up next to him and he had his arm around her. It had felt comfortable and neither of them understood why. When the movie was over Jess looked down to see Rory sleeping on his lap. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. He smiled as he thought about the spaghetti dinner he had just made. She had looked so surprised that he knew how to cook. Jess didn't realize just how much they didn't know about each other. She was so beautiful sleeping. The wine had knocked her out. Jess was tipsy from the wine and not quite sure how to wake her. He looked at her one last time before shaking her.

"Rory, baby. It is time to get up." Jess said as he watched her struggle to open her eyes.

"Sorry I guess I fell asleep. It is that movie. I have seen it a hundred times." Rory said as she stretched.

"It is a great movie." Jess said as he pondered what else to do.

"Jess about last time I saw you." Rory said as she pulled her legs underneath her on the couch.

"What about it?" Jess didn't want to get on the subject. The past only brought scattered emotions. "I mean, why do you want to bring it up?"

"I am sorry I left like that. It just seemed easier. Then I was afraid of how you took it so I never called or anything. Do you forgive me?" she bit her bottom lip as she waited for his reply.

"Rory, I was never mad. Not this time. Hurt, not mad. I just don't get it. Why did you leave?" Jess grabbed her hand as he waited for her answer.

"I am a complete mess Jess. You and Toby don't deserve the confusion. This is not about you and me. It is about you and Toby." She smiled and kissed his knuckle.

"I know. He adores you though. I adore you." Jess got up and headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "How do you like your eggs?" Jess asked.

"Scrambled. Why?" Rory walked towards him smiling.

"I want to know what to make in the morning. I can't let you leave this time Gilmore." He turned as she walked up beside him. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I can't let myself leave this time Mariano." She kissed him and pulled him closer. The kiss was long and passionate. They stumbled to the bedroom.

Rory removed his shirt and he removed hers. They kissed each other all over as they removed each other's clothing one by one. Jess touched Rory's lips with his finger and whispered secrets in her ear. Rory quivered with each word. It made her whole body excited. They kissed until finally Rory got on top and they began to do what they had wanted to do for years. Tears fell out of Rory's eyes as she finally felt him. He held on to her kissing her neck and tasting the salt from her tears that rolled down. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

In the morning Rory woke up in the big bed alone. Jess had put his robe on the bed so she put it on and wandered out to the living room. She smelt eggs and bacon in the air as she reached the kitchen she saw Jess cooking. He smiled at her and reached over to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled as he filled her plate with eggs and bacon.

"Good morning," she said grabbing the plate, "This looks good."

They sat at the table smiling and eating. Neither one said a word. The phone rang and the answering machine picked up.

_This is Jess &Toby Mariano. We are not answering the phone right now leave a message. Why did you say Jess and not daddy? Fine this is Daddy and Toby Mariano. Better? Yes._

_Hey Jess this is Lorelei. Toby said Rory went to your place last night. No one has heard from her so I hope she is with you. If she is there and listening to this right now I just want to say Dirty. If not then don't mind me. _

"Dirty." Rory laughed.

"Your mother is crazy. You know this right?" Jess smirked.

Rory nodded and finished breakfast.


	7. Preparing For the Big Day

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! I hope to get better. The chapter after this will be about Toby's birthday party and is hopefully going to be a blast. This is just getting you ready for the big event. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby had spent the whole day with TJ and Liz. While Rory and Jess, went around town doing last minute party things. Sookie was making a racecar cake. Kirk was going to be a clown. Taylor was going to put on a magic show. Lane's band was playing music. It seemed that every base was covered. Jess and Rory walked out of a toy store in Hartford with bags of gifts.

"Your kid is spoiled." She said lugging the bags to the car.

"I know, but he really hasn't had much before this year." Jess opened the trunk and started packing the bags in.

"It is really sweet to throw him a huge party. He is going to be so happy." She grinned.

Jess leaned Rory against the car and kissed her. It was a long kiss and they were sucked into another world. Then the screeching sound of her grandma's voice came through.

"Lorelei Gilmore!" Emily said in shock at the image she had just witnessed. "You are turning more into your mother with every waking hour."

"Grandma!" Rory said jumping back.

"Oh it is you! I should have known. I heard about how you ripped her away from Logan. That poor boy." Emily franticly spouted off.

"Grandma he didn't rip me way from Logan. Logan ripped himself away from me." Rory hated feeling like she was 16 again.

Richard walked up and started to laugh. Giving Rory a hug he began to speak. "Emily this is that fine boy I was telling you about, Luke's nephew. The one who fixed my car when it broke down in Stars Hollow. His son and I played checkers. You remember don't you?"

"This is the boy who helped you? Has everyone gone mad? This is the boy who came to dinner in my house with a black eye. What kind of fine boy does that?" Emily felt as if she was talking to crazy people.

"Oh Emily that was years ago. He is grown up now." Richard put his arm around his wife. "What are all the bags for kids?"

"Toby's birthday. It is tomorrow and we are throwing him a big party in Stars Hollow. You are welcome to come Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said smirking at Emily's freak out.

"We might just stop by. No promises though." Richard replied.

"Of course I understand. Well Rory and I have to get back. Lots to do before tomorrow. It was nice seeing you both again." He said shaking Richards's hand.

"Bye Grandpa!" Rory said throwing her arms around his neck. "Bye Grandma."

There was silence in the car for most of the ride. Jess had long forgot his meeting with Emily Gilmore until then. He felt like a fool for the way he had acted although hearing Luke's stories he knew it didn't matter how he would have acted she would have hated him. Finally Jess remembered what he had told Rory about the black eye.

"It was a swan." Jess blurted out.

"What was a swan?" she looked at him asking.

"The black eye the night I met Emily. It was from a swan."

"A swan? How exactly does this happen?" she tried saying with out laughing.

"It came out of no where and beaked me. Gave me the black eye. Luke and I went back and it just mocked me. Luke made fun of me for awhile." He uncomfortably said.

Rory began to laugh and he smirked rolling his eyes. She was laughing so hard she started to cry. When they reached Luke's after the drive she flew in laughing and grabbing her mothers arm. Lorelei looked at her in confusion.

"Yes Lassie, did Timmy fall in the well again?" Lorelei patted Rory's head.

"It was a swan. The black eye. Grandma's house."

"And I thought it was Col. Mustard in the kitchen with the candle holder." She teased.

"Your daughter is so calmly referring to the night I went to your parents house for dinner with a black eye." Jess sat down annoyed with Rory's outburst.

"You're kidding me." Lorelei smirked.

"Can we please change the subject?" Jess said going behind the counter to pour some coffee.

"How does a swan give you a black eye? Did he have boxing gloves?" Lorelei started laughing with her daughter.

"The swans around here are deadly." Rory said with a straight face.

"Oh Jeez. Can we please change the subject?" Jess pleaded.

Luke walked in and heard the laughing. "Why are they laughing like that?"

"A swan gave Jess a black eye!" Rory laughed.

"Again? Jess you should really watch out for those horrible creatures." He put his hand on Jess's shoulders.

"Not again, I just told her about the first and only time. Now can we please drop it?" he removed Luke's hand from his shoulder and sat down next to Rory.

Rory and Lorelei listened eagerly to Luke's story of the swan search. Finally they dropped the subject and Rory and Jess told Lorelei about the encounter with the Elder Gilmores. Then they brought in the presents and began to wrap. When they were all finished Jess and Rory headed to his mom's to get Toby. They were met in the yard by TJ who was on the verge of tears.

"Your kid is a monster Jess." TJ whined.

"Some say." Jess smirked.

"He beat me at checkers, because he cheated. Then we played hide and go seek, the boy never came to find me. I was getting a little chilly under the house. I could have died Jess." TJ led them into the house.

Toby was asleep on the couch looking like an angel. Jess moved over and kissed his forehead. Jess couldn't believe he was turning 4 years old the next day. _'Where did the years go?'_ he thought to himself. His mother grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen. Rory followed.

"I heard you two where together." Liz said pointing at Jess and Rory.

"Word travels fast." Jess said unwilling to talk about it to his mother.

"You be good to him Rory. Jessie is a kind-hearted boy; I guess you're a man now. My baby grew up and got a kid of his own." She said hugging Jess.

"Liz I got to get going. Lots to do tomorrow." He said as she grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks.

"It was nice seeing you." Rory said to Liz.

Jess scooped up Toby and headed towards the door. Thinking about TJ and how upset he was about Toby, Jess laughed. _'Vicious' _he thought to himself. When they arrived at the apartment Jess laid Toby in his bed. Rory waited for him to enter the living room. The awkwardness had set in after Liz had mentioned that they were together. Rory decided she wanted to go home and sort out her thoughts.

"You will be there tomorrow right? Toby would be heart broken if you weren't." Jess said sitting next to her on the couch.

"I wouldn't miss it. How often do you get to see Kirk dress up as a clown?"

"Well I have to get some sleep, I am not ready for tomorrow at all."

"Your little boy is turning 4 years old. I bet you need sometime to yourself." She said kissing his cheek and getting up from the couch.

"I had a really nice time with you. We should do it again sometime." Jess said as he hugged Rory.

"Dirty." She giggled.

"You know what I meant, this whole hanging out thing. Although the other stuff was pretty good too."

"Bye Mariano." She said giving him a kiss at the door.

"Bye." He watched as she walked down the stairs.

Jess cleaned up the apartment a little and then relaxed with a book. It was nice having his own space. He put the book on his chest and looked around his room. He remembered the night before and how beautiful Rory was. He couldn't believe it had come so far. Part of him trusted her. The other half was terrified she was going to leave. _'It must be odd dating someone with a kid.'_ He thought to himself.

"Daddy!" Toby said running into the room.

"Whoa what seems to be the problem?" Jess said lifting him up on the bed.

"You didn't tell me the story."

"I don't believe I did. Did I?" Jess tucked Toby into the bed next to him.

Toby looked up with wide eyes, "Ready!"

"It all began," He looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am. "On this very day 4 years ago. I was pacing the hospital waiting room. The doctor came out and told me you had arrived. I started to cry as I entered the room. There you were a little image of me. They wrapped you up and handed you to me. I was afraid I was going to drop you. I had never held anything so breakable. The first month you wouldn't go to sleep without Road to Ruin playing. I actually didn't mind. I would have preferred The Clash, but the Ramones were just fine." Jess looked over to see Toby's eyes had closed.

He leaned over and kissed his forehead. Toby snuggled up next to him. Then opened his eyes. He had a question forming in his innocent brain. Jess feared it would be the same question he asked last year. It seemed Toby had changed it up a little this year.

"Is Rory my mommy?" Toby asked a little confused.

"No Toby, I'm your mommy and your daddy." Jess answered a little heart broken to the question.

"Oh, well can Rory play like she is mommy?"

"Lets get some sleep kid. Tomorrow is a very big day." Jess reached over and turned off the light.

Rory was lying awake in her bedroom. She was thinking about how much she liked Toby. She thought about how it would hurt him more than anything if something happened between her and Jess. You can never predict those things, they just happen. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She thought of the night before as she lay in Jess's bed. How he held her so tight and she could feel the fear of abandonment coming from him. She decided to think instead about the birthday party and how happy Toby was going to be. _'If I was to have a kid, he would be like Toby.' _She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	8. The Long Awaited Birthday Gift

Thank you Laine7727 for pointing out that I spelt Lorelai wrong. I will not be fixing it in this story, because I think this is the last Chapter. I will remember for future reference though. I really hope it ended well. I might do a sequel but that is it for this edition. Thanks to all who commented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town square was filled with people. They had all gathered to celebrate Toby's birthday. The whole town seemed to be excited about his big day. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. Jess was proud of the turn out and held Toby on his shoulders as they walked up to the gathering. The crowd screamed and one by one came to say their Happy Birthdays. When Toby saw his birthday cake he didn't want to eat it. It was so big and looked just like a racecar. Toby ran up to Sookie and hugged her finally stating that they could eat the cake. Lorelei and Luke stood over by the gift table. Luke was cooking hot dogs and burgers on a grill. There were kids everywhere. Jess stumbled through the crowd searching for Rory.

"Kirk you were supposed to be a clown." Jess cringed as he saw Kirk dressed as a mime.

Kirk didn't reply he just pretended like he was stuck in a box.

"Look Toby was expecting a clown, he doesn't even know what a mime is."

"You are breaking the illusion Jess. Just step back and let the Great Kirk do his thing." Kirk said as he pretended to climb a ladder.

Jess looked down at the children laughing at Kirk. "I guess your purpose is served, although you didn't need to dress up to have children laugh at you."

Jess walked away laughing at the children who kicked and hit Kirk. They acted as if he was a guard in front of Buckingham Palace. Trying to pry him out of his character. Jackson walked up and handed Jess a potato. Jess looked down at the small vegetable and before he could ask why it was in his hand, Jackson stated.

"Mr. Potatohead." Jackson grinned as he said it pulling pieces from his back pocket. "What do you think?"

Jess looked down at the pieces and potato laughing he just shook his head.

"I thought ol' junior would love it. He is always playing in the garden at my house. So he obviously has an eye for vegetables."

"He was tearing up your garden." Jess said handing the things back to him. "Give them to him yourself it will mean a lot more."

"Davey said he would want a real toy, but I just knew this was the way to go." Jackson walked off smiling and playing with his creation.

Jess wandered up to the band they were taking a break. Lane walked up to him smiling.

"So what do you need us to play? I mean other than just whatever. There has to be a special song." She smiled at him.

"Toby loves anything by the Ramones. If you play them I am sure you will have him jumping around and dancing." Jess smirked and put his hands on Lane's shoulders.

"Have you seen Rory? I mean I have seen every other fruitcake in this town. No sign of her."

"No I haven't seen her. Sorry." She walked back up to tell the band what Jess had just said.

Jess walked away as they started playing 'Rock'N'Roll High School.' Toby ran up to the band and started to dance. He ran over to his dad and started to make Jess dance. Jess smiled and swayed a little. A few of the kids from Toby's class came up and soon Jess got away. He looked around and saw Taylor pulling what he hoped to be quarters out of a kid's ear. He was dressed in a black suit with a cape._ 'Idiot'_ Jess thought to himself. He looked back over at Kirk who was now running from the children. Lulu was following behind trying to stop the children.

"Do you think he is upset cause she isn't here yet?" Lorelei asked Luke.

"I don't think he notices I mean look at this place." Luke raised his arm up to show the insanity brewing around them.

"He notices." She said quietly.

Rory was at home finishing her pro's and con's list. She had been writing it all day. Looking down at the paper she realized that there was almost a tie. The pro's won by a thread. She sighed and sank in to the chair. Looking at the clock she decided to get ready for the party. Jess and Toby had most likely realized she was not there. She ran into her room to get her clothes on and brush her hair. She picked up her presents and looked once more at the lists. She had worked very hard on this decision and didn't want to let her fears take it away. She was going to be with Jess.

She walked out to the courtyard and watched the insanity unfold. Kirk was being brutally attacked by children. Taylor was now drunk and pulling what appeared to be nothing out of people's ears. The band was playing the end of a Ramones song. She saw Toby holding a microphone singing along with Zach. It was the cutest thing she had seen in awhile. She scanned the crowd of people and saw Jess. She started to head for him and was ambushed by Babbette and Miss Patty.

"Where have you been doll? The poor boy has been searching for you all day." Miss Patty asked.

"You have missed a lot. Kirk is a mime. Taylor is a magician. Your mom and Luke have been cooking hotdogs and burgers for everyone and arguing over if you were coming. It got us all worried. I kept telling Patty you wouldn't miss this." Babbette rambled on.

"Oh no I had some things to take care of, I am here now though." Rory said looking back to the spot where Jess was to see he was gone. " I really have to go."

She walked off and left the gabbing women to there gossip. Toby spotted her and ran over. She bent down and handed him his present. He opened it up and found a DVD of the Nutcracker. She smiled as he hugged it tight.

"Did daddy tell you?" he asked.

"You were 2 years old when you decided you wanted to dance. It was Christmas and you and your dad were watching the Nutcracker. He hated it, but left it on because you loved it so much. You begged him to let you dance. Until one day you moved to Stars Hollow and he finally gave in." Rory said dusting the cake and crumbs off of his shirt.

"Did daddy tell you the story of me?" he asked wide eyed.

"He sure did. Where is your daddy? I got a present for him too." She smiled while asking.

The boy was distracted by a song and ran away.

"Guns of Brixton?" she said aloud to herself.

"You are correct Miss Gilmore." A voice said behind her.

She turned and smiled. "They have gotten better over the years. You have to admit."

"They are all the rage in Japan. Or that is what Lane says." Jess smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"I have something for you." She grabbed his arm and drug him over to Lorelei and Luke. "We are taking a walk. Ok?"

The Danes shook there heads and smiled.

Rory took Jess to the bridge and they sat down in silence. She smiled as she pulled a package out of her jacket pocket. He looked at her confused as she handed it to him. He looked at it and laughed at the clown paper on it.

"What is this for? It isn't my birthday." Jess said tapping his finger on the package.

"Open it." She watched as he hesitated. "Go on. It is for you."

Jess ripped the paper away and saw the back of a picture frame. He flipped it over to see a picture of him and Toby. It was Halloween and they were both dressed as Spiderman. Toby refused to wear the mask unless Jess did too. Jess smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Who gave you this? I didn't know they took a picture. I look like an idiot." Jess laughed.

"You look like a dad. I found it at moms. I figured you would want it." She smiled.

They sat and listened to the water running under the bridge. Moving closer to Jess, Rory took his hand in hers. She didn't know if he needed to hear words to understand what she was feeling or what she had decided.

"Rory we have to get back to the party." He said getting up.

"I know." She got up and followed him off the bridge.

"Thanks for the picture. Toby is going to love it." He smiled.

"Good. I figured you needed a picture of you guys together."

The crowd dwindled down and Toby was asleep on a bench in the gazebo. Most of the town's people helped clean up. Jess smiled as he looked at all of the gifts Toby had received. Rory was helping her mother gather the last bit of food and take it to Luke's.

"What a day? Huh." Jess said to Luke.

"The boy is going to sleep for the next week after all of this. Which might come in handy." He said as he nudged Jess.

"What are you talking about?" he said with a confused face.

"I just figured you and Rory would like the alone time. That is all."

"We might. I don't know if she is going to stick around for long." Jess said as he gathered the gifts.

"Are you kidding? That girl spent most of the day writing a con's and pro's list. She is either in or out. It looks like she is in to me." Luke said helping Jess.

"She made a list? About my son and me? A list?" Jess seemed agitated.

"Just like she does with all big events. Yes. I don't know why you are getting so mad. She obviously wants to be with you." Luke was a little confused about what was going on.

Jess and Luke packed all the gifts into the car. Jess grabbed Toby and carried him to the car. Jess sat in the drivers seat and thought long and hard about what Luke just told him. He looked down at the picture Rory had given him. '_Which did she choose?' _he asked himself. He was ripped from his thoughts as he saw Lulu helping Kirk to the Diner. He stuck his head out of the window.

"What happen?" Jess asked.

"Your kid and his monster friends! Never again will I be a clown." Kirk cried.

"You were a mime. They beat you up cause you were a mime." He stuck his head back in the car. "Idiot."

A few minutes later Rory came running over to the car laughing. Jess smiled and waited for her to talk.

"Kirk and TJ are discussing how evil Toby is, while the women stand around and laugh at grown men crying over a 4 year old." She giggled.

"Want to comeback to my place? Toby is out like a light and I am just going to go through the presents and maybe read a book." Jess smiled. "I can't thank you enough for your Nutcracker DVD." He sarcastically said.

"Toby loved it!" she waited before finally hoping in to the car next to Jess.

After Toby was lying down in his bed and all of the gifts were stacked in the corner of the living room. Jess and Rory relaxed on the couch each with a book. Jess looked over at Rory and smiled. He missed theses moments. Rory shut her book and pulled her feet underneath her as she faced Jess.

"I made a list." She blurted out.

"I heard." Jess closed his book and faced her.

She looked at his scared expression for a moment. " Pro's won by a long shot." She exaggerated.

"Really?" He exclaimed, "That is really nice to hear."

Jess leaned in and kissed her. She fell into him and smiled into his kiss. She pushed him away and looked at his face.

"What now?" he smirked.

"That is what I was going to ask." She replied.

"We are together, or so it seems. Right?" Jess put his arm around her and held her close kissing her head.

They held each other extra close as they lay in Jess's bed. After the night of passion they finally feel asleep only to be awoken by Toby.

"Daddy!" he ran up on the bed not knowing Rory was there.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed.

Jess reached over and turned the light on. "Toby what's wrong?"

"I didn't say goodbye to Rory." He bashfully said.

"You don't have to sweetie. I am sticking around for awhile." She said smiling at him.

Toby looked up at his dad. "Really?"

Jess nodded.

"See you in the morning!" the excited child ran out of the room shutting the door.

"Are you sure your up to this?" Jess said running his hand through his hair.

"Yes of course." She kissed him and laid her head on her pillow.

"Good." Jess smiled.

The door opened and the child giggled. "Dirty!" Shutting the door behind him.

"Your mother is dead!" Jess said turning off the light.

"How do you know it was mom?" she giggled.

"Go to sleep Gilmore. Go to sleep." He said kissing her head.


End file.
